Harry Potter's Secret Marriage To A Weasley
by thewantedfan
Summary: Harry and Ginny have got married and have managed to keep it as a secret so far. Until the Daily Prophet finds out and their lives turn upside down. This is my first fanfic, basically any reviews would be appreciated, I'll try and update it as often as possible, thanks to anyone who reads it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived.

He was sick of it. Why couldn't he just be normal like Ron, or Seamus, or Neville, okay maybe not Neville. Being a muggle seemed way more appealing than being stared at every time he entered a room.

He snapped back into reality when Hermione rapped at the door then barged in, she may as well of not knocked.

'Harry, you haven't even unpacked, you've been here eight days,' she exclaimed.

Hermione had that about her, her tone of voice was always more dramatic than needed.

'I told you I'd get round to it Hermione, calm down, anyways, did you come all this way just to nag me some more?' he replied, he was short of patience.

She looked down at her hands to see the piece of paper she had folded over and over and over again. She began to open it up to show Harry. It had creases all over it which showed it had been opened and re-read plenty of times, yet the date at the top showed it had only been written this morning. Hermione must've been nervous as her sweaty hands had left marks all over the page she had pulled out of the Daily Prophet. The front page. Harry understood why she had been nervous.

Someone else entered the room, this time without even bothering to knock. It was Ronald. His best friend, surely he had came for the same reason as Hermione. But the rage on his face said otherwise.

Harry was confused, he could feel the blood gushing through his cheeks and pounding through his ears. He was feeling embarrassed, angry but most of all guilty.

Before Ron got the chance to hurl his abuse at him, someone else entered his room. There was a group of people gathering in his room, all of whom were expressing different facial expressions.

Hermione who was showing nothing but awkwardness, Ron who as enraged, and the newcomer, Mrs Weasley, who looked concerned. Not comforting, just concerned. They all knew why.

The headline had read:

_**Harry Potter's secret marriage.. To a Weasley..**_


	2. Chapter 2

The expression on Ron's face could of shown no emotion apart from animosity.

Harry turned to Hermione. His anger at her could not be made subtle, he could feel his body wanting to launch his hands around her neck. But he couldn't. He couldn't even move.

"I can explain. Well I can't, but I can explain that it's not what you think," Hermione directed this at Harry, not the Weasley's, being precautious of what she said. You could see easily that she was uncomfortable and that tears were on the verge of rolling from her eyes. She looked nervous and sympathetic, but not guilty, this angered Harry even more, she should at least be apologetic. Even if you couldn't see the range of emotions in the group, you could feel it in the room. The walls and floor seemed like they were ready to cave in at any moment.

Harry wished this would happen. He could avoid having to explain to the woman, who had cared for him like he was her own, that he had kept a secret from her. But it wasn't just any normal secret. He had married her daughter without her permission, and even without her knowledge.

He would also have to explain to his best friend, why he married his sister. His sister that he has always been over-protective of. Ron knew they were in love, but Ginny is only 17. In fact he would have to explain what happened, why, where, when and how. Only now did Harry realise how much his actions would affect everything.

"Well you better start explaining then," he barked in response to Hermione.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that! You're the only person that has to explain, she had nothing to do with this, neither did Ginny, it was all you and your mind games!" Ron bellowed. Resent was rising up his body, like a flood, getting closer and closer and closer to over-flowing and causing a massive tsunami. _He's ruined everything, _Ron thought to himself. How could he ever trust his 'best friend' when he's done something like this.

Harry didn't even know half of the answers himself. He knew why obviously, he loved Ginny more than anything. He knew where, The Leaky Cauldron. They understood that it wasn't the most romantic of locations, but there was nothing at all romantic about only having one guest either.. Especially when that one guest was Hermione. Now he realised she wasn't the best idea as she had obviously made his own personal life the Wizarding World's front page news. Yet still he couldn't quite think when, it was all such a rush and they'd been staying here for nearly four months. Maybe Ron was right, it was all his mind games. Why had they not told her family? Everyone had been mourning after Fred's death. It hadn't seemed right to be celebrating in such a sad time. He also secretly thought that all of the Weasley's blamed him for Fred's death. Maybe, behind closed doors, he knew that they wouldn't of approved of it.

Ginny and Harry were planning on telling people soon anyways. But this wasn't the right way. Ginny. Had she seen the headline? Had her family been as agitated and bothered with her? Did she regret keeping it a secret?

"It doesn't matter, you can explain yourself later," his words cut Hermione like daggers. "I need to see Ginny."

"You'll do no such thing!" this time it was Mrs Weasley. This is the first time she'd spoken. And as Harry had expected, there was around a 0.001% chance that she approved of their deceit.

"Harry, listen, it wasn't me! I know you're not going to believe me, why would you? I haven't left here since we got here, but remember that person in the corner of the room?" Hermione's words shook Harry's brain. He hadn't been too happy about him being there, but the registrar had insisted that he was fast asleep, and even if he wasn't he had drank too much to remember his own name never mind what was going on. "His trunk said Ernie Pogphat, look at the 'close friend's' name!"

Harry remembered the man clearly, he had wrinkles all over his face, they made his forehead look like it had miniature valleys in between each bit of drooping skin. His hair was too black to be natural, and he looked as if he was wearing heavy eye make-up. The thing that creeped Harry out the most, was his resemblance of Lucius Malfoy. When the Ministry of Magic had been taken over again by Aberforth, Lucius and the majority of the other Death-Eaters had been taken to Azkaban. Lucius had supposedly died there. As Hermione instructed, he scanned the newspaper article and found the bit that said,

"_**A close friend of Mr Potter, Ernie Pogphat, told us.."**_

Harry was infuriated, he could hear Ginny calling for him. _Maybe she hadn't seen the article,_ he thought.

All of a sudden her footsteps and the calling stopped and was replaced by a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

A scream then a clutter. Or was it the other way round? It didn't even matter to Harry.

He pushed past Mrs Weasley who had previously been blocking the doorway, she was too scared and stiff to react.

The scream, it wasn't a squeal as if she had tripped over, it was blood-curdling. It repulsed his gut so much that he could _almost_ picture him vomiting it up. Almost because right now at this minute he couldn't get any image out of his head apart from Ginny. On their wedding day, if you can call it that. She was beautiful, he recalled the day..

"_Good morning Ron, I'm going to go and get some stuff from Madam Malkin's, I'll probably be gone all morning," he had told him that morning. Although he was lying to his best friend, he didn't feel at all guilty. Later that day, Harry would no longer be the only Potter and that made him happier than anything. Well, it wasn't all lying, he actually was going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, just for a different occasion that Ron would think._

_So that morning Harry Potter had left room he was sharing with his best friend, tapped the brick that was three up, and two across, and headed for Diagon Alley. It was a short walk to the robe shop, and Madam Malkin asked no questions (she obviously thought it was for Fred's funeral which was due to take place in a couple of days)._

_Once he had got home Hermione entered his room. He called it home but was it really? His home had always been Hogwarts, but the school was currently being repaired and he had no reason to be welcomed there. Godric's Hollow. His birthplace, his parent's home, but not his._

"_She's ready Harry," anyone could tell that Hermione was torn between whether this was right or wrong. But once Harry told her they were doing this with or without Hermione she soon agreed to be their legal witness._

_Harry, brushed his shoulders and straightened his jacket before heading downstairs to the hall._

_When he arrived he saw the man. _

"_Erm excuse me vicar, we booked the room and he wasn't a guest?" explained Harry. He had put together such an intricate plan and now it was all ruined by one event. "I thought we asked for a private wedding?"_

"_I'm sorry Sir, but he's too large to move and he won't wake, however the landlord says even if he did awake he's drank too much to recall a thing."_

_Harry couldn't of done anything else. So he just waited there for the girl of his dreams._

_Every time he heard a noise he turned anxiously to see if it was anyone they knew, but it was just the creaking ancient stairs of the rotting stairs. They had that layer of dirt on them, it was sticky and it would cling to your hands and remain their until three washes later. Another creak. He checked again, and this time there was actually someone there. Ginny._

_She seemed to glide, not walk down the stairs, her dress floated down elegantly with her whilst she held the perfectly placed and presented flowers in her hands. Her dress was cream, not white with decoration on the shoulders. Simple but angelic, like Ginny._

_Walking behind her was Hermione, she didn't have a dress on and she wasn't dressed up. But she had made an effort to do her hair nicely and Harry appreciated it as he knew she didn't approve._

_After that, it became hard to recall. She walked up the aisle, glistening. Her presence gave off a subtle light glow and made The Leaky Cauldron seem so much more beautiful than the grotty pub that it was. They held hands and the only thing that could be remembered after that was when they both said the words, "__**I do**__."_

_And that was it. Ginny and Harry were married and there was nothing that could split them apart._

Then it went. The image in his mind seemed to be covered by a white fog and then was replaced by reality.

He was back and chasing through the rooms to find her.

Another scream, it seemed to come from every direction which gave no clue to her whereabouts. "**HARRY**!" It stopped.


End file.
